Sunflower Fields
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Hakkai x Goku + Gojyo COMPLETE - Things happen in a sunflower field... [W: Love triangle!]
1. One

Sunflower Fields

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I really don't! I just own my clothes, and my good for nothing dog… Oh, well. Don't sue, please!

Warning: Yaoi. If you dislike this genre, please turn back. Otherwise, I'd easily think you were retarded beyond belief.

Plot Cockroach: I don't think I'd explain why plot COCKROACH and not BUNNY. It's an icky story. Anyway, here's the storyline – there isn't any! XD Okay, yeah, maybe there is, but somehow, I think this is pretty much without plot. I just wanted to bring in more of the rare pairings. I've busted quite some of my time looking for them, and sadly, I couldn't find many. I went crazy, pulled my hair, and sat down to write this… this… piece of contraption. And, since I'm evil, I created a triangle. XD Here's the pairing, if that's all you're in for: Um, let's see… Hakkai x Goku + Gojyo. YAY!

Note: This is actually a one-shot, hosted in my site, but for Fanfiction.net, I have decided to break it up into three different pieces, to enable a faster loading time.

PS: I've read some Sanzo x Goku stories, I'm sorry I hadn't any time to give feedback! I'll try to get to it!

________________________

== 1: Sun-drenched Dreams ==

The entire party had driven far, and now they were crossing a plain in which the sun was full. The sight was scenic – the sun hung still in the air, radiating with bright, white light, tinted with a soft halo of yellow gold, and around them towered sunflowers, large as life itself, in the straight-cultivated fields that seemed to stretch on to the ends of the earth.

Goku gaped at the flowers, having never really seen such great, spectacular blossoms before. They weren't really too easy to find in the sweet, temperate climate of China, nonetheless it had become quite cultivated in this area. The atmosphere was scented by its greenish, crisp perfume, and it smelled simply delicious. The excited boy took in great gulps of the air.

"Oi, stupid monkey!" Gojyo interrupted his doings. "You sound like you're having an asthmatic attack!"

"No, I'm not!" he snapped, turning back. "You sound like you're a retard!"

"Say what?"

"What?"

But their speed of words would never be able to beat the speed of an angry monk armed with a fan solely used for knocking some good sense into argumentative people's heads. In a thrice, both Goku and Gojyo found themselves reeling back from the impact of the thing heaviest next to two tons of Cuprum Oxide – that being Sanzo's paper fan.

Ah, peace at last.

Sanzo settled back, lazily looking at the golden surroundings. The two sat up, and huffily rubbed their heads. Hakkai rolled on the wheel, seeming to bounce happily. It really did seem to them that he was enjoying himself, and was oblivious to their little scuffle in the backseat. Plants did indeed have a healing effect on people!

It was a while before Goku decided to try his luck in words again. He poked Sanzo timidly, causing the blond to grumble. "What do you want?"

"… Could we… stay a while here?"

"Why?"

"The sun's very nice, and…"

"The flowers are wonderful. I think we'll stop and give Hakuryu a break for today." The dark haired man finished Goku's sentence and slammed on the brakes very suddenly, trying to hide a big grin that was forming on his mouth as he saw the others almost flung out of their seats, looking both confused and shocked. Pathetic, really.

Goku recovered rather quickly. He skipped out of the jeep and ran around in circles, yelling. After a while, he stopped, and returned to help the others unpack. It was a rare occasion for them to stop moving in the middle of nowhere while the sun was still high up, but this was a rare one. The flowers danced in the gentle breeze, offering them a comfortable stay under their cool shadows.

Sanzo grumbled inaudibly for a while, but it did not seem like he was going to argue this time. The others struck camp, after choosing a shaded spot under a thick patch of giant sunflowers. They settled down, and Hakkai unpacked what he called the 'special picnic tidbits' that he had saved for such occasions. It was no wonder why Goku adored him from the bottom of his furry little heart!

The afternoon passed without much event. It was a time to relax, after all, and to enjoy themselves while they could. Goku and Hakuryu spent the time chasing the large yellow butterflies that haunted the area, Goku laughing gaily as they went. It seemed to them that although he had lost some of his childhood when traveling with them, he still retained some, showing the most of it now. Hakkai smiled as he watched the blond monk eying his pet, alert for danger. The dark haired man knew that, though he never admitted it, the monk harbored a deep caring for the creature he had saved from a punishment worse than death, and he had grown very fond of him. The same could be said of Goku, ever loyal, impish, but perfectly obedient when times were pressing.

Hakkai went on dreaming; there were some things he knew about himself, and how much he had change throughout the times, his loss and gains meshing to create a so-called normal life with both its ups and downs. There were tears, and there were laughter, and there was love, and there was heartbreak. There was pain, and offered solace where deep inside, he knew that he had learnt to let faith heal, and learnt the key to life's secrets.

Hakkai had learnt to love again.

Learnt to leave pain behind, and look forward to what life had to offer. He had learnt all this secretly, and to love secretly from afar, never really wishing for it to be let known, understood and requited. As long as he loved, he was contented. It was enough for him to see the happiness of the one he loved from afar, rather than tearing it apart and making them suffer together.

Though, there were also some things that were unknown to him. His own best friend, too, harbored the same sentiments to his very same object of affection, but he had been more careful, and had never breathed a word, going all the way out to make the other's life miserable, through his cheek and taunts. This, Hakkai never knew, and he took for granted that Gojyo, deep down inside, regarded the monkey as an honorary brother, a sword brother, a comrade in arms.

He smiled. The sun shone brightly in the high, blue sky.

To Be Continued


	2. Two

== 2: Truth ==

"Hey, whatcha thinking of?"

The smile didn't falter, growing wider by the second. He turned to the redhead, and shrugged. "Oh… nothing much."

"Well, it's got to be something, at least, that could make you grin like an idiot," he lifted a brow. "That applies for every sane guy. Unless, of course, you're deranged."

Hakkai laughed. "Ah, who but I know, and will not tell."

"Good moods come less in time, when one travels with Sanzo," the redhead quoted. They laughed long and loud.

"No, seriously. What _are_ you thinking about?"

"Hmm…" Hakkai glanced at the duo that were racing after butterflies. Instantly, a smile graced his features. "… Innocence."

Gojyo nodded. "You weren't really like that once, were you?"

"… I don't know. Was I ever?"

They both sighed. The sun was riding high in the heavens, and the air was filled with yelps of excitement, and yellow Brimstone butterflies.

"You really like him, don't you?"

The dark haired man was startled out of his reverie. He turned to look at his best friend, and shook his head. "Perhaps. He needs guidance, as a child would."

"He's not a kid anymore," the other stared at him with his flashing eyes; "And I doubt he'd need pampering. You see it in him… he's growing up."

"Into a young man," he settled down again, and looked at the clouds floating above. "Yes, he's grown up quite a bit."

"Yeah, and we admit it ourselves," Gojyo laughed hoarsely, and folded his arms behind his head, a lit cigarette on his lips. "I don't hate him, nor do you, but I do sense some sort of… you know, a feeling…"

"Brotherly love?"

"Much more than that." The redhead's tone became serious, and he continued with a low voice, lest Sanzo should hear of it. "It goes beyond that love, deep as a brotherly one might seem… and I think that feeling is mutual."

Hakkai glanced quickly at Goku, before subsiding. "You…"

"I know. I'm not as dense as that ape… or maybe that lead-head," he grinned. "I may be really much of a bad-boy womanizer, but hell, if I didn't see through this, no one would. It's _so_ obvious. He adores you from his stupid little heart, and it goes in deeper than how it would look to you as a father figure. You can see it clearly written on his disgustingly adorable face. Watch!"

True enough, there stood Goku, regarding them quietly, for a wonder. Sanzo did not seem to take any notice of this rare occurrence, but Hakuryu, for one, was puzzled. He continued chasing butterflies. When Goku caught Hakkai's curious glance though, he blushed furiously, and hurriedly skipped off to join the white dragon in their game. Gojyo nudged his companion.

"Told you so," he said, grinning. "You do that sometimes too, you know."

Hakkai turned a bright shade of Vermillion. Argh! Why hadn't he noticed that himself?

"Quit blaming yourself," the redhead laughed. "A lot of people admire him. Why, I for one –" he cut himself off quickly, and delved in to speak again, rather hesitantly, "I for one heard some women whispering these things. It's kind of normal."

"… Hmm, I do hope so." He sounded unsure himself.

"He doesn't seem very bright, does he?" Gojyo said. "He doesn't seem to realize that you do the exact same thing!"

"Perhaps that is what helps keep his naïveté."

"Really?"

"I appreciate it," Hakkai said truthfully. "And I should never have wished to destroy it."

"He's not a kid anymore," the redhead laid back, sunning his entire body. "He's stupid, and unbelievably ditzy sometimes, but he's not a kid. He adores you from afar. Really, it hurts a lot to see that idiot suffering in silence. It hurts even more you see you paining inside."

"You know what, Gojyo?"

"What?"

"You're not entirely a brainless jock everyone makes you out to be."

"You're welcome," he replied lazily, puffing a ring of smoke. "Don't screw it. It's not always able to act mature, you know."

Hakkai laughed, and stood up. He scanned the area for Goku, but to his horror, the boy was nowhere to be seen!

To Be Continued


	3. Three

== 3: Pathway To A Smile ==

"Goku! GOKU!"

He rushed into the thick clusters of tall yellow flowers, desperately searching for the youth. He was completely surrounded by the plants and butterflies, and the crisp scent of the flora was invading his senses. The search seemed fruitless – the field was wide and no one would be able to see too far.

"Go – YAAAAAH!"

He tripped over, and almost thought he felt the earth in his face, when he was pulled up but strong hands, and balanced against the other's shoulder. A warm feeling of security washed over him, and he realized that his search was then already over.

"Where _have_ you been?" cried he, stepping back. "We were really so worried about you!"

"Sorry…" he replied sheepishly. "I got carried away. I wanted to really, really, REALLY enjoy the break you gave us."

Hakkai nodded. "Well, let's get going. Sanzo and Gojyo are probably already back."

He started to walk off, expecting Goku to fall into step with him, but the youth stood still, looking at the ground miserably. Twined around his neck was the little white dragon. The dark haired man stared at them in confusion. "Don't you want to go back to camp?"

"You can go first, with Hakuryu, maybe…" The dragon unlatched itself and perched on the man's shoulder. Goku looked up at them. "I'll come later. Don't worry."

"…Is something bothering you?"

Goku took a deep breath. He didn't like to tell Hakkai that he felt jealous, when he saw he and Gojyo basking together in the sun, chatting gaily. He didn't like to admit that he thought that they looked very nice together, and though he felt bad about it, he'd never break them up. He didn't like to say that he didn't feel or think very much like the child he was before, and that he wanted to get what Hakkai may think he shouldn't. And so he said those three everything, in ten words.

"I jealously wanted to look blissful with you like Gojyo."

Blissful?

Jealous?

He was no longer a child.

The dark haired man took Goku into his arms and stroked his auburn locks quietly. "We're not in love, Goku."

"No?"

"No." Hakkai bent a little to face the youth, pushing his hair away from his eyes. "I never could. Someone else took my heart away, and refused to hand it back to me."

"Who did?" Goku was bewildered.

"You did, of course."

"Me?" he bit his lip. "Here, you can take it back."

He held out an empty palm, as if visualizing a beating heart in it, and he held it out towards Hakkai. But to his astonishment, the dark haired man pushed it back, gently against his heaving chest.

"Maybe I want it there."

He slowly clasped the youth's hands in his, and inched in closer. Beyond, the sunflowers towered over them, and the butterflies danced in the gentle breeze.

It hurt a lot to see them suffering in silence. It hurt a lot to see them paining inside. And it hurt too, to feel his own heart racing, a course against the celestial matchmaker's will. But in the end, only one thing remains, and always will. It was sacrifice.

Gojyo walked back quietly towards the camp, a lit cigarette in his lips.

Perhaps one day, he too, shall find his pathway to a smile, in a sunflower field, somewhere in China.

___________________

The End

___________________

Note: AUGH! Crappy, huh? XD


End file.
